Superman
Superman is a playable hero character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. The Man of Steel's headquarters, the Fortress of Solitude is also featured as a Stage in the game. Biography Kal-El was born on planet Krypton, a distant planet with a core that had become unstable. His loving parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van sent their only son in a spacepod to escape the dying world. The baby landed safely on Earth where he was discovered and adopted by Jonathon and Martha Kent, a Kansas farming couple. He was named Clark Kent by his new parents, who grounded him in human society with lessons of hard work and morality. During adolescence he discovered his many powers, fighting crime in Smallville as a modern myth. He went public as an adult wearing his Kryptonian fiber costume, named Superman by the people of Metropolis for his heroic feats and his "S" shaped family coat of arms. Working for the Daily Planet as a mild-mannered journalist, his alter ego has become widely known as "Earth's Greatest Hero." Five years into the future of the modern day Superman, Injustice: Gods Among Us has him undertake the role of humanity's savior. He remorselessly punishes those who act inappropriately or break the law, leading many to view him as a villain. Even other heroes share this view, including Batman, who organizes a rebellion against him. Events of the Injustice Comic Five years before the main events of the game, Superman awakened one night when he heard two heartbeats coming from inside Lois Lane. He realized his wife was pregnant and became overjoyed, making plans for the child's education and upbringing. Lois brought him back down to Earth, telling him to enjoy the moment when she received a tip-off from the Daily Planet. Though Clark was hesitant to let her leave, Lois convinced him she'd be fine and gave him a kiss before telling him to "Go save the world." Clark left for the city in costume, and found Batman heading for S.T.A.R. Labs to investigate the theft of a 'sensitive' item. Before he could tell Batman the good news, the dark knight correctly guessed Lois' pregnancy from his physical reactions. He then asked Batman if he'd become the child's Godfather, surprising his close friend, and went on about the baby's heartbeat to a smiling caped crusader. The next morning he was horrified to discover Jimmy Olsen's body next to a bloody joker card. Lois was kidnapped during their scoop, so he asked Batman for assistance and the whole Justice League began the search for his missing wife. The Joker had indeed kidnapped her, and hijacked a submarine with Harley Quinn. Superman rushed to open waters and found the sub, lifted it out of the sea and onto dry land. He tore the hull open and entered to find the two clowns standing over an unconscious Lois. Before he could reach his wife he was enveloped in a strange green gas, and was shocked to find himself confronted by Doomsday. He reacted quickly to protect his family, grabbed Doomsday and flew him into orbit as Joker and Harley watched on. He lifted Doomsday into orbit as the other Leaguers arrived and subdued the clowns. The Joker had laced fear toxin - stolen from the murdered Scarecrow - with kryptonite he had taken from S.T.A.R. Labs. The Joker even attached a heart monitor to Lois Lane so that when her heart stopped beating, a nuclear warhead placed in Metropolis would be detonated. To Superman's horror, the gas wore off to reveal Lois Lane in Doomsday's place. Metropolis was destroyed the same moment his wife and child's hearts stopped. Superman kneeled in the remains of Metropolis, cradling Lois's body in his arms as he sobbed. He was approached by Wonder Woman, who reassured him the disaster was not his doing. He took a moment to think before asking her to safeguard Lois's body, and flew away. Green Lantern intercepts him and asks what he is doing, but he demands the The Joker's location. GL let slip that the Joker was in Gotham Prison, then tried to reason with him. However, Superman easily breaks his construct, strips his ring and returns it before flying away. Superman breaks into the prison and kills the Joker by ramming his entire arm through his chest, saying nothing as the clown died with a stifled laugh. He does not pursue Harley Quinn, who was placed into protective custody by the League later on. He instead returns to his Fortress of Solitude, to mourn the loss of Metropolis, the city's citizens, Lois Lane and his unborn child. Upon hearing reports of a situation in Bialya involving the deaths of thousands, Superman raises himself up and declares: "No more." He then flies to Gared, the capital city of Bialya, and saves a boy from a mortar shell. He then destroys three more with his heat vision, while the extremely grateful citizens gather around him, thanking and praising him. Soon after Superman travels to the capital, unaffected by the attacks of the president's bodyguards. Superman plucks him from his throne and takes him into a street filled with bodies despite the man's protests that he has no right. Superman replies "Yes I can. I realize this now." Wonder Woman suddenly arrives, pointing out the cameras some of the people have, though Superman declares he has a message for the world, though Diana tells him he needs to clean himself up while she calls a press conference at the United Nations. Soon after, Superman and Wonder Woman arrive before a gathered press. He apologizes for his and his fellow super humans failings and then reveals his secret identity as Clark Kent. Superman then declares he will no longer tolerate the deaths of innocent people or those who commit acts of violence. He says that all nations must declare a cease-fire or he will stop them. Superman declares "It's over." Superman stops a missile that was launched at Gared, enforcing his ceasefire, which prompts retaliation from the United States government, outraged by Superman's interference after he murdered a man on their soil. Using several shell companies, they hire a team of mercenaries led by Mirror Master to kidnap Clark's parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent, and trap them in his mirror dimension, and burn down their house in Smallville. Mirror Master tells Superman to stop interfering with politics or his parents die. Forced to remain on the sidelines, Superman is later informed by the Flash his parents are in Bolivia, specifically Salar De Uyuni, the world's largest natural mirror in the world after Wonder Woman rallies several superhumans to track down Mirror Master by going after the Flash's rouges. Superman uses Mirror Master's technology to enter the mirror dimension and rescue his parents. Later, while still disarming Gared and ending the conflicts there, Superman arrives to Wonder Woman's aide as she is confronted by Ares, God of War, freeing her from the god's grasp and watching in shock as she slices his hand off and impales him with her hand. He asks her if it was necessary and if he'll live. Wonder Woman assures him gods cannot die, only 'fade'. The two leave, with Superman unaware of what Wonder Woman and Ares had been discussing. Superman next appears in the Batcave, interrupting a spar between Robin and Nightwing by catching one of Robin's batons as he threw it at Nightwing. Superman chides Damian for not being sporting, while the flabbergasted teen demands to know how Superman just appeared. Superman asks Dick if Batman is in, and Nightwing tells him he's on his computer. Damian notes his father has been "Broodier than usual." As Superman heads off to talk to Batman, Damian thanks him for his execution of the Joker. Superman then asks Dick to leave with Damian, which concerns Nightwing but he does as asked. Superman then confronts Batman at his computer and demands to know why Bruce wasn't there to help find his parents. Superman is shocked when Batman tells him to stop doing what he's doing. Superman justifies his actions by saying he's stopping dictators and saving innocent lives. When Batman says Superman is scaring everyone, Superman lashes out and rips off his cowl. He begins to say, "They should be scared. They should be too scared to press the button. They should be too scared to pull the trigger. They should be too scared to hurt each other." Clark tells Bruce, "You taught me that." But Bruce is unconvinced and reminds Clark that he killed a man. Superman admits he did and reminds Batman of every time he let the Joker live and if he ever felt the guilt or took responsibility for the Joker's actions. Bruce sorrowfully admits he did, but goes on to say that superheroes don't get to decide who lives and who dies. Superman once more justifies his actions: "One death. Millions of lives." But Batman is still unconvinced. Superman suddenly accuses Bruce of mourning over the Joker and not the millions of lives lost in Metropolis and goes as far as to suggest Batman is angry at Clark for "Taking the Joker away from you." Batman denies this but Superman goes on, accusing Batman that the only reason he let the Joker live was to continue their game of cat and mouse, and allowed people to die because of it. Bruce denies this but Superman persists, demanding to know, "Why did you let him do this to me, Bruce??" Superman's fury is barely restrained, his eyes burning red with held back heat vision. Superman goes on, saying Bruce could never understand what the Joker took from him, saying he lost the new life he and Lois were about to take part in, and that what's more, by robbing Superman of his child, Clark is now more alone than ever as the true last Kryptonian. Superman goes even farther, telling Batman that he has no excuse to sit in the dark and not console his ward Dick and his son Damian, saying they must have lost friends in Metropolis. Superman goes to far, asking Batman, "What's your excuse for not being a father?" An outraged Batman strikes Superman across the jaw, giving himself a hairline fracture in his hand. Superman advises him to not punch anything for a few weeks when an alarm goes off from the computer, alerting the two of the situation of the battle between Aquaman and the forces of Atlantis against several Justice League members. Superman begins to leave when Batman stops him. Batman reaches out to Superman, reminding him that he can't put himself above others, though admits he would not act any differently if he were in Clark's position. Batmam reminds Clark that he is a better person. Clark asks Bruce to come with him, but Batman refuses, apologizing. Superman doesn't respond. He simply turns, and walks away. Alfred offers him tea as he leaves, but Superman declines, while telling Alfred he no longer has to call him master. Alfred cryptically replies, "Good. Let's remember that." After leaving the Batcave, Superman quickly flies to the Pacific Ocean to end the battle between the League and Atlantis. Hurt over Batman's refusal to join his cause and angry that Aquaman would attack their fellow friends in the League, Superman arrives on the scene, instantly setting his sights on Arthur as he flies through a tentacle belonging to the Kraken he had summoned, the Man of Steel lifted the King of the Seas by his neck, demanding Arthur to call the beast off and completely ignoring Arthur's protest that the League struck first. Superman makes it clear that while he doesn't want to further injure the creature, he will if Arthur doesn't call it off. Aquaman suddenly complies, and the Kraken retreats, releasing the ensnared League members and sailors. Superman reminds Aquaman he has called for a ceasefire but Aquaman responds that even Superman's voice down into the deep, and starts to say something about Superman desiring to rule the surface world when Clark interupts, retorting, "I do not seek to rule, only to protect." Aquaman goes on, saying he understands what Superman is going through having lost "His kingdom", but that he cannot have his. Superman tries to convince Aquaman that he doesn't seek to rule, but Arthur interupts again, telling Clark his "Reign" is coming whether he sees it or not. But Arthur stresses that the seas are his. Wonder Woman suddenly flies over, telling Superman to turn on his communicator. When he asks why, Wonder Woman reveals Atlantean armies are rising all over the world at various ocean ports and harbors. When Superman demands to know what is going on, Arthur replies: "A reminder." Arthur then goes on to explain that the surface world truly lives in his world, the oceans. He calls the show of is armies rising across the world a "Show of strength," before demanding the League to leave his ocean. Superman seems to comply, suddenly flying off with Wonder Woman in pursuit, demanding to know where he is going and why he is apparantly backing down. Superman makes it clear: "I'm not backing down." He orders Hawkgirl to stay and help the sailors while calling Green Lantern and Shazam to himself and Wonder Woman. When Billy asks where they are going, Superman responds, "Aquaman is showing us his strength. It's time we showed him our strength. It's time we showed everyone who would threaten the world just how much power they're dealing with. No more holding back." With the combined strength of Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Shazam, the four lift Atlantis out of the seas and move it into the Sahara desert. As Superman gazes down on the city, Batman contacts him, but just as he starts to tell him he can't do this, Superman cuts him off, revealing he heard every "Poisonous word" he told Arthur. He then has Cyborg cut off the link and officially ousts the Dark Knight from the League despite Bruce's protest but Clark refuses to listen. Just then Wonder Woman approaches him, telling him Arthur is ready to speak to him, but Superman refuses, saying, "I've achieved nothing by talking today." He tells Diana to speak to Arthur in his stead, using her role as a diplomat. Superman continues to watch over Atlantis deep into the night when Wonder Woman returns from her meeting with Aquaman. She confirms Arthur will pull his armies back into the seas. Superman is pleased, saying he can let Green Lantern and Shazam place Atlantis back in the sea, commenting, "This action didn't sit well with either of them." Diana tells Clark not to worry about what they think, and assures him he did what needed to be done. Superman replies solemnly, "So you've said." Clark suddenly asks Diana if Arthur said anything else. Wonder Woman hesitates a moment before turning away from Superman and replying Aquaman hadn't. Superman looks back at her but remains silent. Intro/Outro Intro (Main Costume): Clark Kent removes his glasses and then tears the front of his shirt open revealing the S shield before tearing off his clothes and revealing his entire costume. Outro (Main Costume): Superman flies off, and is seen in space overlooking the Earth when he hears a woman cry, "Help!" He quickly flies back down to Earth. Intro (Alternate Costume): Several Regime soldiers see Superman touch down and back off, saying, "He's got this." Outro (Alternate Costume): Superman stands over his defeated opponent and extends his hand at them, declaring, "Kneel before me." His opponent falls to their knees in submission, while Regime soldiers appear to take them in as Superman crosses his arms. Intro (New 52 Costume): Superman flies out of the Fortress of Solitude towards his opponent. Superman touches down in a similar way as in the Regime Leader Costume but without the soldiers with him. Outro (New 52 Costume): The same as the outro for the Main Costume. Gameplay Character Trait 1. Superman's character trait is the ability to absorb energy from Earth's sun. Using Superman's character trait gives him a temporary stat boost of power. 2. Superman can dash either forward or backward while in the air. Super Move Kryptonian Smash: '''Superman flies toward his opponent and grabs him/her. He then uppercuts his opponent into space, and sends the opponent back down to earth with a hammer fist. Quotes *"You lose, Arthur!" -Wager to Aquaman *"This ends now!" -Wager *"So many lives lost, because I held back!" Costumes Default Superman wears a blue uniform with his famous red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest. He has red boots, a yellow belt with a pentagonal buckle, and a red cape connected to his shield. Alternate Superman wears a blue uniform that has shoulder pads and no belt. His "S" shield is larger and he has red accents around his lower torso. His boots are red knee-high and he wears his hair slicked back. He wears this costume as the Leader of the Regime. Red Son His Costume from the Red Son Storyline (Pre-Order). New 52 His Costume from the New 52 Comic Series (Special Edition). GodFall his apperance in the godfall series. Powers and Abilities *Kryptonian Physiology *Solar Battery *Flight *Superhuman Strength, Stamina, Speed, Senses, Breath and Freeze Breath *Heat Vision, Super Vision, Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, and X-Ray Vision *Invulnerability, Healing Factor, Self-Sufficiency and Longevity *Genius-Level Intellect *Indomitable Will *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Human and Kryptonian Training) *Investigation *Journalism *Leadership *Phasing Trivia *He is the leader of the Regime. *George Newbern previously voiced Superman in ''Justice League ''the animated series, ''The Batman, 'Superman vs. the Elite, and other works. *Superman's role as a totalitarian dictator who controls the world through fear has been explored in stories such as Superman: Red Son ''and the ''Justice League ''Episode, "A Better World." *Superman's intro and outro are different when in his alternate costume, demonstrating his shift in character and morality. *In an interview about developing the Red Son Pack for DLC, Adam Urbano revealed Superman was his favorite character in the game. *He has been featured in almost every DLC pack, collectible and artwork released for the game, aside from the ''Arkham City ''Pack and the European Collector's Edition Statue. *Superman's cards are the most expensive in the iOS version of the game, worth 220,000 credits each. *Superman was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Gallery Clark Kent.jpg|Superman's intro. Injustice.5.21-107_Hires.jpg Superman vs Flash.jpg Superman over the Earth.2.jpg|Superman's outro. Superman vs Batman.jpg Superman Car Smash.jpg Superman and Joker.jpg yep.jpg Sups.jpg|Superman activating his Super Move supes.jpg|Superman fights Wonder Woman Joker and Superman.jpg Superman and Wonder Woman.jpg Superman and Wonder Woman 1.jpg|Superman's and Wonder Woman's Alternate Costume. IGAU New 52 skins.jpg|New 52 skins IGAU Red Son skins.png|Red Son skins Superman 1.jpg 733881_512821732103780_730862519_n.jpg|Superman vs. Sinestro Superman 2.jpg Red Son.png|Red Son Superman's intro Overlord Superman.png Alternate Superman.png IGAU Superman Alt Entrance.jpg|Superman's Alternate Entrance IGAU Superman Alt 2.jpg IGAU Superman Alt 3.jpg IGAU Superman Alt Outro.jpg|Superman Alt Outro Injustice SM NW scaled 300.jpg image_296703_thumb_wide940.jpg|A haggard Clark from the trailer InjusticeThumb2.jpg|Superman screams in anguish over a defeated Luthor c5db110975381155804fb620027ff426.jpg|Clark discovers Lois is pregnant injusticebanner.png|Well, somebody's mad. injustice-gods-among-us-prequel-comic-book-art-09.jpg|A broken Superman cradles Lois's body injust.jpg|Superman and Batman in Metropolis 2399-1-604298742-injustice-gods-among-us-6.jpg|Superman contemplates in his Fortress PAGE_005.480x480-75.jpg|Having heard enough, Superman makes his choice Faster than a speeding bullet.jpg|Superman flies from his Fortress Original.png Red Son Superman.jpg|Red Son Superman Superman New 52.jpg|New 52 Superman FoSintro.jpg Doomsday in the Comic.jpg|Worst Fear Against Doomsday.jpg SupermanAvatarCostume.png|Superman Avatar costume for Xbox Live SupermanCardIos.png SupermanRegimeCardiOS.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Power Users Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Justice League Members Category:Kryptonians Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Regime Member Category:Justice Society Members